The present invention relates to a method for deodorizing animal wastes, and more particularly the excreta from pets, such as cats. A novel litter material is used in conjunction with the present method, the litter being made from dried citrus pulp or dried sugar beet pulp.
Animal pets are extremely popular in present day homes, resulting in a need for dealing with animal wastes. Such wastes must be dealt with in a hygienic manner, and preferably in a manner which will also prevent the spread of obnoxious odors throughout the household.
In the past, deodorizer material for pet animals has consisted of inert absorbent particulate material for absorbing animal waste, particularly urine, optionally with odor masking agents and the like. Among such materials which have been used are vermiculite, saw dust, kaolin, ground wood pulp and the like. Other materials, such as molasses serum, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,346 and cherry pits, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,577, have also been used for pet litters. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,591 discloses the use of sugar cane pulp as a poultry litter and animal bedding material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,457 discloses the use of straw, wood fibers, or peat moss for use as a poultry litter material.
Other attempts to solve the problem of animal waste disposal have utilized cages having an absorbent liner with an odor masking material therein. Such deodorizing materials function effectively for relatively short periods of time, however they require frequent changing in color to prevent objectionable odors from the animal cages. Such devices can also be rather expensive, particularly where absorbent mats and the like are concerned, which detracts from their acceptance in the marketplace.
Numerous efforts have been made in the art toward discovering more efficient alternatives to the known deodorizing materials. In view of the intended use of such materials for pets and the like, the art has long recognized that any such materials must be produced from relatively cheap starting materials in order that the products can be marketed at a cost consistent with those presently utilized.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an inexpensive process for deodorizing animal excreta, and in particular to have a process which is adapted for use by cats and like animals. Such a system should be capable of dealing with both feces and urine, and should utilize readily available materials. It would be a further advantage if the litter material used with such a process would easily coat an animal's feces and absorb the animal's urine.
The present invention relates to such a process.